Spray painting may be used for painting objects with large or intricately-shaped surfaces such as building doors, window shutters, and so on. Painting may be performed inside a building to prevent wind from causing uneven paint application and to shelter wet paint from debris, dust, and insects. Ordinarily, some of the paint released from equipment such as compressed air sprayers, airless sprayers, or aerosol cans misses an object being painted. Masking materials such as tarps, tape, masking paper, rags, scrap packaging, or building materials may be used to prevent paint overspray from falling on room surfaces and other items near an object being painted. It can be time consuming to find masking materials and construct an overspray barrier at each new job site, especially for painting large objects such as building doors.
Experienced painters generally prefer to paint an object with a single, continuous application of wet paint. When many objects are to be painted, it may be desirable to move a wet painted object away from a work area so another object may be painted. Moving an object as large as a building door without disturbing a coating of wet paint or disarranging overspray barrier materials can be difficult, especially for a person working alone. Furthermore, leaning a painted object against a wall, saw horse, workbench, or other support during painting or drying may leave undesirable marks in a coating of wet paint. Waiting for paint to dry before moving painted objects may delay completion of a painting project.
What is needed is a portable painting apparatus for efficiently painting all sides and edges of an object without waiting for paint to dry. What is also need is a portable painting apparatus having a paint overspray barrier, support means for different objects to be painted, and a drying rack capable of supporting large wet painted objects such as building doors. What is further needed is a portable painting apparatus for moving a freshly painted building door without damaging a coat of wet paint on the door.